An Anniversary Special
by AntiMusicMan
Summary: A special dedicated to randomcat23. YuGiOh!, Pokemon, Digimon, Kingdom Hearts, FFX, FFX2, and Avatar. See what happens when they all get together!


**Anniversary Special! **

**This fic is dedicated to my good friend, randomcat23. Her account is turning THREE (count it, 1-2-3!) years old on February 20th, so this is in honor of her. Keep up the excellent work! It is written in remembrance of her fic _Judge Yami_.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy X / X-2, Avatar the Last Airbender, or Digimon. If I did, I would never have written something as insane as this... (and I suppose I don't own randomcat23 either)

**Cast:** Yugi / Kaiba / Joey  
Pikachu / Flaaffy  
Sora / Riku / Kairi  
Rikku / Gippal / Yuna / Tidus  
Aang / Katara / Zuko / Appa  
Sora / Tai / Kari / TK

It was mid-February, and snow was beginning to fall from the sky. It was Yugi's favorite time of year; he loved not only the snow and all of the vacation time, but he loved winter, and all of the time he would get to spend with his friends. To celebrate February, and the upcoming anniversary, Yugi decided to throw a giant Winter Party, and he would invite everyone he knew. He began writing the invitations right away, and before too long, it was the day of the party.

Yugi had spent the entire day decorating his home to accommodate all his guests. Joey had been kind enough to stop by and help him. Just as the last piece of garland was being strung, the doorbell rang, and Yugi went to answer the door.

"Hello! Happy Anniversary, please do come in!" Yugi eeked in joy. But as he looked to see who it was, he saw only Kaiba whom he had forgotten to invite. Kaiba smirked and walked into Yugi's house.

"Nice place, punk. But I didn't come for a party. I hate this holiday almost as much as I hate vegetation." He shuddered after this, remembering a certain Halloween. "I came over to challenge you to a duel, but…"

"Oh, well I'm kind of busy, but you can come to the party if you want." Yugi answered, trying to be nice.

"Yug, he said he didn't want to come. Besides," Joey remarked, "I don't think he'd be very good company. He'd "Scrooge up" the place." And Joey began his signature awful laughter.

"SHUT UP MUTT!" Kaiba turned to leave. "I'll see you later Yugi. But I'll take this extra time to prepare for our amazing duel. Until next time, punks."

Yugi closed the door behind Kaiba and went to double check on everything. Again the door rang, but Joey answered it this time.

"Hey, welcome to the party! Yug's just around the corner."

The trio entered. Sora was all decked in holiday apparel; he had on a red suit (think KH1 costume), white fur trim, and a birthday hat that was markered red. (Sora just loves Christmas so much that he decided to wear a Santa outfit in February.) Kairi was in jeans, a nice winter sweater, and had on a light coat. Riku was dressed in his Organization XIII robe, for he couldn't decide what to wear.

"Ho ho ho Merry Christmas!" Sora chuckled, pretending to be Santa (whom he rebelieved in now that he had met the guy). Riku jabbed Sora in the side, telling him to shut up. Kairi was then forced to break the two teenagers up.

"You know what this place needs," Sora said, "some icicles. Like some here… blizzard! And there… blizzard!" Sora began running throughout the house, 'decorating' for Yugi. Riku chased after the hooligan, and Kairi was about to chase after the two when the door rang. She opened it to find Pikachu and his date, she assumed, Flaaffy.

Pikachu was dressed with a top hat, a suit coat, and a cane. He topped it all off with a red and green bowtie. Flaaffy wore a single bow in her hair. "Pi Pi Pika chu. Pi pi chu ka pika pi."

"Flaaaaaffy."

Kairi was a little disturbed by these two 'things', but being the Princess of Heart and all, she had to be nice and let them in. Yugi happened to be walking by and saw his new guests.

"YAY! Guests! I'm so very happy you could make it Pikachu. I haven't seen you since you helped to prove my innocence." Yugi said excitedly, shaking Pikachu's hand up and down. "And this must be…"

"Flaaaaaffy."

"Ah, yes Flaaffy. Please make yourselves comfortable."

"BLIZZARD!"

"SORA! Stop wrecking the house; I'll kill you!"

"PIKACHU!" he said as he ran to chase the feuding friends. Pikachu accidentally electrocuted Riku, who began chasing him instead. "Pi pika chu. Pi pi pika!"

"Hey, that looks like fun, mind if I join?" came a cheery voice.

"No, Aang, you have to continue your training to be the Avatar. And besides, you've already mastered water bending," came the reasoning voice of Katara.

"Phooey. Alrighty then, where do you want me to put Appa?"

"Ap-who?" Yugi asked, slightly perplexed.

"Appa! My big six-legged flying bison with a beaver's tail and matching arrow on his head!"

"Umm… he can come in, I guess."

Appa then proceeded to try to fit through the door, but it was too small. Yugi, Aang, nor Kairi had the heart to leave him in the cold (but Xemnas did… although technically he doesn't have a heart). "Just come in, I suppose," Yugi finally said. Appa then crashed through the front wall, and landed on Riku.

"This just is not my day," Riku muffled while being suffocated. "Oh well, I'm still so much cooler and sexier than Sora."

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Guys, guys, guys… you're both sexy," said Kaiba, who was walking by. He quickly scurried away though, trying not to be seen. He unfortunately tripped over a frozen bush and landed face first in the snow. "Ergh, O how I hate vegetation!"

Aang eventually got Appa off of Riku, and they moved into the living room. Katara introduced her date, Zuko, to Kairi. "Nice to meet you, Zuko. My, what happened to your face?"

"It's a long story, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh," _He's a lot like Riku, though less attractive_, Kairi thought.

"C'mon, let's go sit down; I'm sure we can find something to talk about," Katara offered.

After a few moments of peace, besides the screams of Sora, Riku, Pikachu, and Aang chasing each other and Joey's screams at seeing Appa, the doorbell rang once again. Yugi got up to answer it.

He opened the door to a "SURPRISE!"

"A surprise, for me? Oh, you guys shouldn't have!" Yugi responded.

"Hey, you invited us for a party, it's the least we could do," Kari replied, handing him a package. "This is my boyfriend, T.K. That's my brother, Tai, and his girlfriend Sora."

"Nice to meet you, T.K., Tai, and Sora."

"Did someone call me," Sora (KH) asked, running up to the door.

"Aww… you look so cute, dressed up like Santa. I'm Sora, who are you?"

"I'm Sora, too! FREAKY!"

(Sora, the girl from Digimon, will be called "Sora". Sora from Kingdom Hearts will be "SoraKH")

"Hey, wait a minute, you're the one who set me up! You stole Barbie and then framed me. I was in jail!" Yugi shouted, pointing his finger at Tai. "There is only one way to solve this… A DUEL!"

"Hey, you said you were too busy for a duel!" Kaiba said as he ran by, once again.

Tai just laughed. "Alright! Sounds good to me. Agumon! Go!"

Agumon flashed out of Tai digivice (much like a Pokeball) and appeared. "Yah, let's light this fire up!"

_OH NO! He has real monsters; I'll have to use those holo-disc projectors Kaiba made on Duelist Island_ "Very well, Tai. But good always prevails! I summon Kuribo in Defensive mode. Then I play one spell card face down, ending my turn."

"HAH! I can beat that! I use the Fireball modifier card! This increases the power of Agumon's attack against Data (green square) type monsters. That means you, Kuributt! Agumon, use Pepper Breath!"

"Not so fast, for I activate my spell card, Multiply. Since Kuribo is such a weak monster, I can keep multiplying them forever. So your Pepper Breath will never hit my Life Points. You're finished!"

The Kuribo did block the Pepper Breath, but they continued to multiply and multiply and multiply until the entire house was full of the furry beast. Yugi accidentally activated a Polymerization card, combining all of the Kuribo into SuperMegaKur, a giant head of hair. This angered Tai and Yugi who both believed they had the best head of hair around. Everyone worked together and after having Aang Air bend, Katara Water bend, Zuko Fire bend, SoraKH use Thunder, Riku use darkness powers, Yugi use his Dark Magician, Appa, Agumon, and Kairi use her floral keyblade, they eventually defeated the SuperMegaKur.

"Whew, well that was fun!" Aang said in his unnatural cheery voice.

"Yes, tonight has been fun. Now, what next? I know, EGGNOG!" Tai and SoraKH shouted in unison. The two went into the kitchen to get some and began arguing about hair.

"There they go again," both Kari and Riku said, and they rushed to stop them from fighting too much. Joey had left to chase down Kaiba, and Pikachu and Flaaffy were busy under the mistletoe.

DING DONG Yugi opened the door, exhausted but anxious to see his guests.

"Hey, stop pushing me; you're making a scene! What if someone—" Rikku said as Yugi opened the door. "Hey! Happy Anniversary!"

Gippal was behind her, and he was smirking since it was he who was pushing Rikku. Yuna and Tidus were behind the Al Bhed couple. All four were in their "fairy forms" from Kingdom Hearts, so they looked extra adorable.

"Well, do come in," Yugi said meekly. "The party's kinda got out of hand, but nothing to worry too much about."

"Hey look, it's that boy from Hollow Bastion, the one who was saving all the worlds," Yuna said as she saw SoraKH in his Santa outfit. SoraKH turned and waved, and then was pushed off his stool by Tai.

"Hey, that is so not cool! Just because you have "chocolate" hair, doesn't mean you can push me around, cuz I have brown hair too!"

"Yah, but your hair is more of a poop than a chocolate!" Tai sneered back.

"Guys, guys, guys, MY hair is obviously the best. Girls just love its silvery, wispy, emo-ness!" Riku said very cool like.

"Ehem, but mine is the best; who doesn't love spiky yellow hair in front of purplish-red and black?" Yugi added.

"I think mine's the best!" Aang said in his cheery voice, wanting to be a part of the conversation.

Everyone, including all of the girls who thought this argument was pointless, said in unison: "NO!"

"Oh… sorry, well I just go over here then." And Aang floated over to Appa.

As the four guys bickered over who had the best hairdo, the doorbell rang yet again. Yugi went to the door rather nervous, for all of his guests were here. He opened the door and greeted the stranger. "How may I help you?"

"I'd like to come in—the party is tonight, right?"

"Yes." And Yugi opened the door all the way. He saw a beautiful girl standing in the doorway and let her in.

"I'm randomcat23, the author of such wonderful fics with you in them. I believe this party is for me, right?"

The three remaining bickering boys were in the living room now, destroying Yugi's furniture. Joey, TK, Gippal, and Tidus had gotten into an argument over who had the best blonde (or vanilla) hair. Pikachu, Aang, and Zuko were playing BINGO in the dining room, and the seven girls were chatting upstairs.

"ATTENTION!!! THE MAIN GUEST HAS ARRIVED! EVERYONE REPORT DOWNSTAIRS TO THE BASEMENT!"

"Alright, now for role call."

"Yugi"

"Joey"

"Kaiba" (he decided to join the party after all)

"Sora, from Kingodm Hearts"

"Riku, also from Kingdom Hearts"

"Kairi, not to be confused with Kari"

"Aang, the Avatar"

"ROAR Appa"

"PIKACHU!"

"FLAAAFFY!"

"Katara"

"Zuko"

"Tai, who has the bestest hair"

"Sora, Tai's soon-to-be-exgirlfriend if he doesn't shut up about hair"

"Kari"

"TK… yah I don't even get a real name, sigh"

"Yuna"

"Tidus"

"Gippal"

"Rikku, who is so much more pretty than single K"

"Randomcat23, who is the bestest author ever!"

"Well, now that everyone is here, let's party!!!"

And so they did.

**THE END**


End file.
